Away From Me
by justcasual2u
Summary: AU:Post Muranthias and Passing of the Torch. Kimberly's new boyfriend has talents that meet more than the eye. What if her letter was a cry for help? I know the summary still sucks. Trust me the story's a whole lot better.
1. Criminals

**Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. **

**A/N: Takes place after Muranthias, just before the Passing of the Torch. Anyways, ****I thought I should put this on here, just in case something like last time happens. Please, tell me what you think. Review! Remember I'm still new at this.**

* * *

Everything had gone in a rush and her near panic was evolving into accelerated adrenaline. Here she was, a seventeen juvenile delinquent, getting away with murder.

How did she end up in this situation?

She had won gold at nearly every competition she'd competed in. She was supposed to be a leader. What would her mother say if she knew her only daughter was a criminal?

"Hurry! Hurry!"

It was a rush, she'd known it was wrong. Yet she did it… for love? She didn't know but she was getting deeper and deeper into a load of shit.

Ronnie jumped into the car along with his brother Stephen and his brother's girlfriend Holly. She stomped on the gas and maneuvered out of the gas station's lot.

"Whoo hoo!" Ronnie yelled once they'd pulled out onto the highway. "Baby, we're going to be rich."

Holly laughed, giddy. "Ron we are rich!"

"Whatever, Hol. And ya know what Kimmie-"

_I hate when he calls me that._

"I'm gonna get you that diamond necklace you've been looking at. And you know what else? We're going to get that house in the Cayman Islands like I said. Baby, we're rich."

She nodded, smiling coolly. She kept her focus on the road ahead of her.

"Only thirty miles till the Shack. We'll change cars and head for the border," Stephen said calmly.

"Lil' bro chill. Ain't no need to worry, no cops gon' get us," Ronnie said, hitting his brother on the leg as he looked back.

Holly quieted, smiling still. "Come on Ron' we all know how serious Steve gets. He just don't want a hexin' to get on our good cache." She turned to Steve and kissed him on the cheek.

"Stephen you still don't trust my driving skills? I thought we were good," Kim commented, feeding on the tension between her and Ronnie's younger brother.

_He definitely doesn't like me. Who can blame him? With me in the picture, less spoils for everyone._

"I don't trust you, Kim. And no we're not good. I think my brother's an ass in getting you involved."

Ronnie turned his head swiftly, taking his gun out and pointing at Steve. Holly

yelped.

"Ronnie! What are you doing? Ronnie, put the gun away!" Kim yelled, glancing desperately at Ronnie, trying to keep the car on the road.

"Look, we may be blood but no one talks to my girl like that."

Their eyes were cold and chilled as they stared each other down.

"I'm not afraid to pull this trigger, Stevie."

"Don't fucking call me that," Stephen growled. "Ever since that bitch got here you've been acting like a fucking asshole!"

"That's it," Kim breathed, letting the wheel spin under her hands as they turned onto the side of the freeway.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and swung open the car door, ignoring Ronnie's call. She was a good ten feet away when someone yanked her arm.

She looked back and glared at him. "Let me go." Her voice was low and menacing as it once had been, a couple of months before.

He released his grip on her but his hard gaze didn't falter. "I want to know just where the hell you think you're going?"

"Does it matter? I don't want to be the mediator or the fucking mainspring of you and your brother's family issues."

"Kim, you're not-"

"Ronnie, I don't want to be a part of this anymore. Someone's going to get killed."

His pleading gaze turned cold. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the car.

"Ronnie, no- You're hurting me!"

She had no time to fight him as he threw her into the passenger's seat of the car. He locked the doors before she could escape. Stephen and Holly remained quiet.

He turned to face her as she glared at him in anger and confusion. "Kimberly, we've worked so hard to get to this moment for you to change your mind."

"Did I ever have a choice? You lied to me."

"I love you and I'll kill before I let you go back to that guy. You know that. He doesn't give a damn about you, Kim. I do. You think I don't know what you're thinking. Well, Kim, you're wrong."

The look in his eyes held an unspeakable intimidation in them as he leaned over and kissed her. "I love you."

She nodded, softly and leaned her head against the headrest. Her mind was blank as she willed herself to cautiously check her thoughts. She wanted to cry out, run away, needed an excuse to get out of this. Her exhilaration turned into desperation.

_I'm doing this for love._

Ronnie smiled, glancing at her as he steered the car back onto the road. "Now, that's more like it. Everything's going to be alright. You'll see."

* * *

…"This morning at 2 am, the Lafayette British Patrol gas station was held up. This robbery is an addition to the chain of robberies springing up all across southern California. Its M.O. appears to be the same. Registers and vaults stripped clean, no camera footage, and carried out under a time frame of five minutes. These people are skilled criminals. The authorities have no clue who these perpetrators are. However, if you have any information on the Desmond robberies please call the number posted on the screen. A reward will be given if your information leads to an arrest or any lead in the case. This is Ayonna Colman reporting." 

Jason shook his head. This was all so wrong. He needed to find Kim and fast. His gut feeling told him she was somehow involved. After all a week before the thefts started happening, she had disappeared.

Anger welled inside of him as he thought of her boyfriend, Ronnie. He didn't like the guy. Something about the guy pulled at him in the wrong way. Kim had called things off with him one too many times for it to not be a concern. She never spoke of the reasons why she broke up with him nor why she reconciled, despite their close relationship. She'd always brush it off and say she was a big girl, that she could handle herself, and that she was sure Ronnie was the one for her. She claimed she was in love with him.

_Then why'd you leave him so many times, Kim? Why hurt Tommy?_

He knew it was a dangerous assumption, for she could very well be in New York with Trini. Suddenly thinking of the Vietnamese beauty pained him. He hadn't returned a number of her phone calls and she called it immature but he just couldn't deal with his feelings for her anymore. It was killing their friendship, if it wasn't already dead already.

_I should call. Maybe she knows where Kim is. Or maybe Ricky will pick up the phone. Damn it, man. Pull yourself together. You've been able to ignore these feelings before, and you can do it now. Stop being so goddamn selfish._

The doorbell rang, snapping him from his thoughts. Tommy entered, followed by the others.

"Hey, bro. What's up?"

"Another Desmond robbery, that's what's up… I'm concerned Tommy. Kimberly has been missing for almost three months."

"I know… It's been on my mind a lot lately. I tried to talk to Dimitria to see if she could try and locate her."

Surprise could be seen in Katherine's eyes, despite her trying to guise it.

"All I got in response was that Kim will be found when she is ready." _What kind of bullshit is that?_

"Maybe Dimitria is right," Tanya suggested. "I mean Kim being on her own and out of high school, it is her right to get away."

"Tanya, Kim is still a minor. And besides she would have let someone know or left a note or something if she wanted to go away for a three month vacation," Rocky said, unchecked hostility raising as he began rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, and I guess you also have to know her. Tanya, Kim was getting ready to go to Vanderbilt. It was one of her dreams. Why would she just let that go?"

"In the brief time that I've known or heard about Kim, it seems she's been doing a lot of things out of the ordinary," Tanya commented softly. "And I'm sorry to say this guys but maybe she truly has changed or maybe you just don't know her as well as you think you do."

Normally, they might have argued her point but something about what she said made sense.

"Tanya, I understand that you really don't know Kim, but I do. She's like a little sister to me and I _know _her. Something is wrong. I can feel it."

* * *

They were now in the Shack, Stephen and Ronnie's dad's old warehouse in outer San Diego. It was where they stashed everything they'd ever stolen and their dad having been a cop, safe from any investigations. 

Ronnie took off his leather jacket, throwing it on the table with their passports, heading to the fridge to grab a beer.

Kim sighed. _Please, don't get drunk. I hate it when you get drunk. Let's just get out of here. We're already enough behind schedule. Ronnie…_

He stayed seemingly ignorant to her for some time as he downed more than half the can in a few swallows. He looked up and flashed her a smile.

She would have rolled her eyes, but then again he was so unpredictable at times.

_Ronnie, I know you hear me…_

Stephen walked in, serious still. " 'Kay man, everything's in the car. I changed the license plates on the Chevy and right now Holly's finishing up its paint job. You know just in case…" He watched as Ronnie opened another can. "Ronnie you need to lay off that stuff. Especially if you plan on driving. Last time you nearly got us all killed."

Ronnie laughed. "Bro, you sound like mom. Stevie, you a mama's boy?"

Anger swelled in Stephen's face. Some form of communication seemed to pass through them as Ronnie laughed again.

"Come on baby bro, it's 'bout time you became a man. Do it. I dare you."

"Ronnie, I don't want to play your fucking games anymore. Now put the drink up and lets get out of here."

Ronnie's eyes were emotionless as he looked at his younger brother. Whatever he had in mind next was going to be impulsive.

Kim stepped in the middle and gently took the can from his hands and kissed him dead on the lips. The distraction was good enough. He grabbed her by her waist to pull her closer to him and deepen their husky kiss.

She was slightly scared. They had never had sex. Maybe because she kept breaking things off but she could definitely feel what he wanted. He was in control.

Suddenly he broke away as if reading her feelings. He kissed her nose and gave a loving smile. "Not here, not now. I understand you want to wait Kim. I'm not going to force you." He turned to Stephen and gave him a once over. "Don't ever try and give me an order again. Sometimes I don't have control over this thing and I'd hate for anything to happen. I don't want us to be enemies. I love you man. We're the only family each other's got. We've got to stick together."

Stephen nodded. "Agreed. I'm sorry, man. …Kim, I apologize for what I said back in the car.

"It's cool." She smiled. "I'm glad to see you two have settled your differences. Now can we go. I don't think my nerves will settle unless we are in Mexico."

"I feel ya, sis." Holly had came in. "It's done."

"Now let's get on the road." Another voice said in the background.

Stephen and Ronnie turned, grinning. "Jay-man, you made it."

"Of course I did. Got the hundred and fifty grand here," James Rodriguez said. Two others stepped from behind.

"Lolita's got the cherries. All three hundred thousand of them," Lolly Alvarez said holding up her stash.

"And the Ace with his five hundred," Jesse "the Ace" Hartman added.

"Five hundred K, I hope," Ronnie asked, somewhat playfully.

They shared a laugh. No one wanted to see Ronnie angry.

"Of course it's five hundred grand, man. I don't deliver less."

"Okay so how much is that, baby," he turned to Kim.

"With our stash and theirs, plus the one already here, that's fifteen million dollars," Kim announced, trying to sound excited. It felt so wrong.

He seemed to catch it and walked over. "Don't worry baby, the money's insured. It's like they lost nothing at all."

She gave him a small smile. Her unease was picked up by the others. Ronnie turned to look at them and all of them froze. "Go to the cars."

They obeyed and left him and Kim alone.

"Baby, you've got to let this good, bad thing go. The others are starting to question where your heart lies."

"It lies with you. Baby, I'm scared. I've never stolen anything before. This is crazy, the only slip up I've ever made was getting detention. Now I'm a fugitive."

He kissed her temple and held her close. "You're not a fugitive. They don't even know who we are. I've got the ends covered. No one will know who we are or if any of us are connected. None of us have records. It's bravura. Now, let's not keep the others waiting." He placed his hand in hers and guided her to the car.

Her thoughts were heading somewhere dangerous, so she began to scramble them. He carefully looked at her as they sat in the back seat. "You okay."

She nodded and stifled a yawn. "I'm so tired. I feel like reality is starting to blur." Her statement could have been taken a number of ways but he nodded. She leaned her head on his shoulder because that's what she felt she ought to do. She let him feed off of her thoughts on happiness and bliss when she knew it was a lie. She wanted to curl up in a ball in cry. How did she get to this point? She didn't even remember. She vaguely remembered the Pan Globals, the acquaintances, the competition, the letter… She felt so guilty and so alone. Maybe if he had read between the lines instead of trying to be all noble, he could have saved her. Or maybe he hadn't loved her enough. He did, in spite of everything, officially start dating Kat, a week after she sent it to him. He hadn't called or anything to prove he still felt anything for her. Did he love her? Did he hate her? Did he not care?

Her thoughts were quickly being infiltrated. _Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I wish him and Katherine the best. It's only fair. Ronnie will take care of me better than he could. I'll get over this guilt. I'll let myself finally give into this happiness._ She'd told herself that for so long, that she'd begun to believe it.

Ronnie kissed her temple again, after looking at her rather decisively. She was his prize. She was the only woman he could feel for and she was the only person who could invoke in him passion and power. He knew he loved her but her cooperation was slowly pissing him off. He could feel her trying to give in and he could also feel her trying to push away. If only he knew who her ex had been. He hated him with a growing passion. Wasn't it him who she constantly thought about, and not he? Once his power got strong enough he'd search her mind and find out his name and everything, and he'd make him suffer for making him suffer. He wanted Kimberly and he always got what he wanted. He also felt he needed her and hardly ever was he rewarded necessities in life. But he'd have her- all of her, even if it meant ripping her from her previous world and forcing her into his.


	2. The Revelations of Liars and Thieves

**Disclaimer: I own nothing PR related.**

**A/N: Thought I wouldn't come back? Thanks for the reviews, I love them. Keep 'em coming. **

Stephen glanced back at the slumbering beauty in the car. He had to let this go. Sooner or later his brother would figure it out. And what hurt him the most was that so would Holly. He was in love with his brother's girlfriend.

Sighing he was glad that his brother had been asleep. He could only block his brother's inquiries for so long. Silently he cursed at himself because he knew it was useless. Sure Kim was pretty- to him she was gorgeous. But she had a conscience and she wasn't afraid to face his brother. More or less he knew that she was more concerned with the people Ronnie would hurt if she didn't consent than with him hurting her. He didn't know. _Sucks to have some of the same genes 'cause you end up falling for the same girl… He should have never dragged her into this. He should have left her alone. Then maybe we would have been fine. We wouldn't argue so much._

Next Car Over

"Ronnie's serious about this girl Kim?" Lolly asked, looking at her nails.

Jay only nodded.

"Where'd he meet her?"

"Florida. She was in some type of competition."

Lolly straightened up. "Really? So she is famous?"

Ace chuckled at this, playing with his swiss pocket knife in the backseat. "She's the Michelle Kwan of gymnastics, I hear. Which means we're royally screwed. Couldn't he have got a hooker instead? I mean no one questions the disappearance of a hooker, but a seventeen year old sports star- Jay, what the hell is wrong with him?"

"He's in love. At least that's what he tells me. The problem is I think our young man Steve feels the same way."

Lolly's mouth hung. "Towards Holly, you mean?"

He shook his head and she laughed. "Oh my god, you can't be serious. Stevie acts like he hates her."

"Key word: acts. The boy doesn't want her here and I can't blame him, but the only way to keep Ronnie satisfied is by making it seem he hates her so Ronnie doesn't do anything stupid. It's beginning to show through and pretty soon Ronnie's gonna catch it. And all we can do is watch."

"Aw man. Poor Holly. This Kim bitch is starting to get on my nerves! She's going to fuck this whole thing up," Lolly complained.

"Amen to that sista," Ace added.

"No, if this thing gets fucked up, it's going to be on Ronnie. From what I understand him and Kim were going out off and on because she wasn't over some boyfriend she had in Angel Grove. Ronnie got tired of it and involved her in the first robbery. He told her that she was apart of the team and that he was doing it to prove how much he loved her. That's about the most bull crapped thing I've ever heard. Apparently, I think she keeps doing it because she feels guilty. About what, I don't know but whatever it is, Lolly it's up to you and Holly to try and make her forget it. I'm pretty sure Stephen will get over his little crush. We're now a family and we have to stick together no matter what. We've risked far too much for it to all fall apart. And Ronnie needs to get his act together before he gets us all killed."

Lolly nodded. "But it is kind of romantic." She giggled and Jay looked over at her briefly, before averting his attention back onto the road. "Whatever."

She smirked before kissing him on the mouth, taking his attention from the road.

"Hey! Hey! What the fuck!" Ace yelled. "The road! Jay, man, the road!"

She broke off their kiss, flushed as Jay hesitantly pulled the car back onto the road.

* * *

"What the hell are they doing in there?" Stephen asked loudly, blowing the horn at the others.

Holly opened her eyes. "Hmm, what just happened?"

"Jay just swerved off the road!"

"Did he crash?"

"No, but-"

"Then don't worry about it."

He smiled softly. "You're so carefree."

"And you're too serious. That's why we go good together."

He nodded. "Yeah…"

Ronnie woke up soon after, stretching, careful to not hit Kimberly. "Hey lil' bro we should stop to get some gas."

"Ronnie, I thought we said no more-"

"Holly let me and Stephen handle this. Steve, man-"

"Sure. I get it, we need some snack food since you ate all the pretzels and celery sticks," Stephen teased.

Holly looked at him uncertainly for a moment. "You're joking, I can't believe it."

"I _can't_ believe Ronnie actually let Kim talk him into eating healthy. I remember that time when the only way mom could get you to eat spinach was by telling you you'd grow muscles like Pop-Eye,"

Ronnie smiled. "It worked didn't it," he said flexing his muscles. Holly laughed.

Stephen shook his head. "Man, you're unbelievable."

Stephen sped up to Jay's car and Holly let down the window.

"Hey losers, wanna get some chow?"

Ace popped his head out of his window and howled. "About time, assholes!"

Jay responded, "Yeah. Next pit stop it says is next exit up."

"Okay, Steve heard that?" Holly asked looking back at him.

"Yeah. Jay-man forget how to drive on the road back there?"

Jay smiled cockily. "Steve, you don't nothing' 'bout that," he said putting his arm around Lolly. Lolly stuck her tongue out and laughed.

"Whatever, man. Keep your pants up till we get to Mexico. We can't afford to get stopped."

"Such a party-pooper," Holly teased. Holly looked back to the others. "Hey guess what? He said his first non-serious sentence. It was good. I think he's getting better."

"Come on, Holly. Let it go. Hey, Jay lead the way."

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Scott had just arrived home with some groceries. The guys were out bringing the food into the house while the girls sat somewhat awkwardly on the couch.

Mrs. Scott took the remote and turned the television down. She beckoned to the girls. "Come and help me put the food up."

Soon thereafter the boys were finished, and were busy talking about sports loudly in the den while the girls were helping Mrs. Scott prepare something to eat in the adjoining kitchen.

"I remember when Kimberly and Trini would be here. Zack, Jason, Billy, and later Tommy couldn't help themselves but play roughly and cause a ruckus. I had to always put my fancy China away. Trini and Kim would help me like you girls are doing in cooking. At times their parents would come over, especially during football season. We don't get together that often anymore but this sure reminds me of those days. Speaking of Kimberly, Jason did Caroline ever call back."

He stopped what he was doing. "Kim's mom called?"

Mrs. Scott nodded. "Yes, she sounded really upset. She promised she'd call later on. She thinks that maybe-"

"Mom?"

Evelyn looked to her husband, Russell. "Never mind, I wouldn't want to have you kids worked up over nothing."

Jason stood up and went over to his mother. "Mom, is it about Kim?" He looked to his father. "Are you going to tell us? Kim is important to us, too, you know."

"Evie just tell them. They deserve to know."

Evelyn stopped doing what she was doing and faced them. "Caroline thinks Kim was taken- possibly kidnapped. She had Ford contact the F.B.I."

"Why would she think that?" Kat asked, hoping this was just a case of overstatement.

"Kim was still residing in a dorm at the gym before her disappearance. None of her things were taken, including her purse. Everything is still there, but a couple of the girls at the gym say that her boyfriend whom she was constantly on and off with visited her on the day of her disappearance."

The house was silent. A couple of eyes wandered toward Tommy, unconsciously.

"Well, why don't they find the boyfriend and make him tell them where she is?" Tommy asked pointedly.

"That's the problem, son," Russell added. "They can't find him either."

* * *

They pulled into the gas station. Kim woke up, groggily and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Gas station," Holly answered, popping her gum. "Wanna get out?"

"Holly you go ahead. Me and Kim have to talk," Ronnie said, squeezing Kim's knee lightly.

The rest got out and Stephen and Jay stayed behind to fill up on gas, taking out their spare gas containers to fill them up as well.

Kim stared at him blankly, with her head tilted against the seat. "Whatcha wanna talk about?"

"Us." He searched her face, watching her as she sat up, catching a glimmer of annoyance in it.

"Okay, shoot."

"Kim I need to know that you won't do something stupid."

She scoffed. "Like what?"

"Try to escape."

"You make it sound like I'm your prisoner."

He nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "Good, so we got it that you're doing this because you want to."

"If free will still exists?"

He kissed her, but she pushed him away slightly.

"Why are you asking this? Do you not trust me anymore?"

He smiled. "I never said I didn't trust you."

She looked down and back into his eyes. "You never said you did either."

"Kim you're thinking on this too hard. I love you."

"Sometimes I think you say that just so you can get your way."

"_Really?_"

She rolled her eyes ever so slightly and unlocked the door before he held her back. "What are you trying to keep from me?"

She glared at him angrily. "I want to see my friends and family. Why are you making me do this? You can have any girl you want. Why me, Ronnie?"

"I thought you loved me."

"I do. I- I don't know. You're really controlling sometimes and you act as if you don't trust me. When you love someone you don't act that way towards them."

It was his turn to scoff. "As if you know anything about love. You made the decision to dump your boyfriend of a little more than two years, for me, in less than a week."

She glared at him angrily. "What makes you think I dumped him for you?"

He glared back at her and took a pair of handcuffs he had in his back pocket, quickly putting them on her before she could protest. "Why are you making this so hard?" With that he got out of the car.

Her anger quickly dissolved into tears as she began to sob. _Let me go home. I don't want to be apart of this._

Stephen sighed as he put the gas pump away. _I shouldn't, but I can't stand to hear her crying._ A small voice told him to just then walk away, but he ignored it.

"You know he really does love you, Kim. He just has a tough time of showing it."

She looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. "Yeah, right." She laughed. "You know the funny thing is I'm the one who has the most control in this. You see that cop over there."

He looked back to see an overweight highway patrol officer and turned back quickly to her. "Kim, you wo-"

"No, but I could. He fails to realize that my morale is no different than it was before this happened. I have more say so in this thing than he acknowledges."

"But you wouldn't do anything foolish like that, now would you?"

She shook her head. "I'm not that stupid."

"You're not stupid."

She laughed again, softly. "Than why didn't I see this coming?"

"No one can be sure of the future," he said soothingly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He looked down. "I just don't want you to be the cause of our destruction." He left afterwards, leaving her handcuffed to the seat.

Ace walked out of the station with a bag full of junk food.

"Hey Ace!"

He walked over cautiously. "Can I help you?"

"Ace help me out of these."

"Who put them on you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Does it matter?"

He nodded, frantically. "Yeah, in fact it does."

"Why are you so afraid of him? What could he possibly really do to you?"

He sighed. "You really are clueless. Listen, you don't want to know what more he's capable of, but let me tell you it's not pretty and I don't want to be on the receiving end of it."

"But I have to pee!"

His face became disgusted. "Don't tell me!" He walked away.

"Ace! Ace!" _What an immature bastard!_

* * *

Ronnie entered the store to see Lolly and Holly huddled in a corner giggling. He smiled. _What are they up to? _

Lolly, bit down on a twizzler. "Really, it's _that_ big. He acts that way to make up for the size of it." Holly just giggled and looked up to see him and waved.

_Now, why can't Kim just make friends and accept that I don't give up easily?_

He began to grab some of everything as Stephen came in.

"Hey, bro. What's up?"

"Your girlfriend crying."

He frowned slightly. "She'll get over it." He headed toward the back of the mart to the beverage section.

"Come on, Ronnie. Just let her go home. Don't do this man."

He began to stock up on beer and energy drinks, adding to his list of things which would surely upset her. But he didn't care.

Reaching the counter, he dumped everything on it. The middle-aged cashier looked at him suspiciously. "I'll need an I.D."

He nodded and patted him pant pockets. "Hold up, I'll be right back."

She smirked, bobbing her dulling brown head coolly as if it were expected.

He exited the 711 and headed to the car. Kim's head was leaning against the back of the headrest and her hands were outstretched as far as the handcuffs would allow her arms to reach. He hastily opened the car door and looked for his wallet.

"Looking for your wallet?"

"Yeah, I am."

She didn't move or lift her head. "It's under Holly's seat."

"Thanks." He went around and grabbed it from under the seat, flipping open to check and see if his license was there. "Kim, where's my license?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't for me." She blearily raised her head to face him.

"Kim, don't give me that shit."

Tears threatened to be released again. "Ronnie give me something real. All you've been doing is lying to me. You promised me you wouldn't drink alcohol this entire trip."

He looked at her sadly. "And you believed me? Well, I'm sorry, Kim. You keep acting like you're the only one that fucking matters, well what about everyone else? The world doesn't revolve around you. Now give me my fucking I.D."

She threw at him angry. "Well, let me go to the bathroom then."

He chuckled. "Fine then, but Ace is going with you."

She just glared at him.

He walked over to the Chevy and threw open the door, snatching off Ace's headphones. "Take Kim to the bathroom and don't fucking let her out of your sight or I'll swear I'll-"

"Okay I get it! What's going on between you two? Are you two breaking up again?"

Ronnie turned around and had to restrain himself from hurting the younger guy. "Just do it!"

Ace jumped, nodding as Ronnie took the cuffs off of Kim.

"Here, after she's finished bring her back to the car and cuff her so she can't leave."

"Ronnie, if I wanted to leave, I would have already."

"Hey, babe I'm not taking any chances." He kissed her roughly and looked her over as if evaluating his territory.

* * *

Caroline was now seated at the Scott's kitchen table. They were all facing her, waiting to hear what was making her so upset.

"Only immediate family was allowed to visit the girls or enter the girls' rooms. Yet somehow this kid managed to do it. I want to know why no one bothered to stop him. …Her roommate says Kim and this guy were on and off repeatedly. She suspects that maybe he got frustrated and took her."

"Do you- Do you think he hurt her?" Evelyn asked, holding her friend's hand gently for support.

"God, I- I want to think that maybe, but I- She hasn't called. If he has her why won't he let her call home, just to let us know she's alright?"

"Has anyone checked to see if she's with Trini?"

"Yeah," Tommy replied, holding Jason's gaze intensely. "She's on her way here. And no, Kim isn't with her. In fact she says she hasn't heard from Kim since Mu- since the charity."

"You don't think this boy and Kim have anything to do with the robberies?" Russell put forth, reluctantly.

Caroline looked distraught and began crying again. Taking a tissue from the nearby Kleenex box, she blew her nose. "Uh, it's something I don't like thinking about but then again she's been so distant… We've always had our problems as a family but when she went to Florida she slowly began to pull away from us. I think I should have been there for her more often. That competition was intense for those girls. I mean, Kim always complained about missing Angel Grove and her friends. Yet she felt she had an obligation to finish and win a medal. She underwent a lot of stress, even though she'd lie and say she was fine, I know there was something wrong. And if I had reached out to her sooner-"

"No, Caroline don't blame yourself. This is not your fault. No one could see this coming."

Tommy looked down and thought of what Tanya had said earlier. "…_it seems she's been doing a lot of things out of the ordinary… And I'm sorry to say this guys but maybe she truly has changed or maybe you just don't know her as well as you think you do." _

Sighing he raked his fingers through his hair. _The letter… everything, why is this happening? Why couldn't she just have not listened to me? Then she would have never met that asshole. God, this is all my fault… If I never persuaded her to go, this would have never happened. Damn it, Kim, where are you?_

* * *

Walking across the parking lot Kim and Ace passed a deep turquoise Honda that a sandy blonde haired man in casual dress was attending. They approached the drab door labeled 'ladies', smeared with a caked brown substance at the bottom.

Kim groaned. "Uh, I change my mind." She turned to leave but Ace held her there.

"I don't think so missy. You're going in that bathroom or I'll handcuff you to the bathroom stall and force you to use it."

She looked at him as if weighing her options. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door. "Whatever."

Noticing the door didn't close immediately after she came in she looked behind her to see Ace had came into the bathroom with her. "Uh, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Not letting you out of my sight," Ace retorted. He smirked, crossing his arms, watching her reaction.

"That's illegal. You're a guy. The door says Ladies' Room," she contended.

"So," he simply replied.

She grinned and nodded. "Oh, Ace is there something you want to tell me? Don't worry I won't tell the guys."

"Just go in the stall!" He was apparently ticked off, red was beginning to set in his flustered cheeks.

"Okay, okay, don't be so feisty." She entered the stall and then tried to double out before he slammed the door in her face.

"Use it."

He could hear her whimpers. "Asshole! Come on Ace, this bathroom is filthy. Please, please let me out. Someone took a crap on the floor."

His smile became smug. "Well I suggest to you to either ignore it or scrub real good."

"You're such a dickhead…" He could hear her moving around. "Ew. This is so disgusting," she muttered.

An elderly lady entered the bathroom and he flashed her a smile. "Hurry up sweetie, lets not take all day," he called out tenderly. She turned her head in disapproval, entering a stall. "Today's youth."

"Fuck off!" Kim yelled with a vengeance. "Arghh, this is just great. It picked a nice time to come on. _Ace_…" she called out sweetly.

"What pumpkin?"

"Could you go get me some tampons?"

Near panic settled in. "What!"

"I need you to get me some tampons. My period came on-"

"Hey let's not embarrass me any further."

"Ace, you're in the ladies' room. That's incomprehensible and humiliating within itself, so spare me. Now, be a gentlemen and go-"

"I can't! I'm not supposed to let you out of my sight."

Kim suddenly got really angry. "I'm in a fucking bathroom stall with my period! I really don't think I'm going to go anywhere. Now go get me my-"

"Okay, I'm going. Sheesh, women are crazy," he muttered to no avail, receiving several glares from incoming and exiting women.

He left the bathroom and jogged into the 711 mart. He spotted Ronnie talking with a cop and headed over. "Hey Ronnie!"

Ronnie shot him a glare and his hands flew up to his skull, in fear. "Ronnie your girl has a case of serious PMSing going on right now and she needs, you know." Ace, once he realized he wasn't in pain, held out his arms trying to point it out."

The cop just gave him an awkward look. "Boy, you alright?"

Ace straightened up and nodded. Ronnie bid the cop farewell and rushed to Ace. "I thought I told you to not let her out of your sight."

"I didn't. Barbie's on the potty right now. She's leaking red, man. I don't think she's going anywhere."

Ronnie grabbed Ace's ear. "She could be fucking playin' you man."

Ace winced as he twisted his body to suit his skewed head. "What was I supposed to do? If I went in there I would have got jumped by a bunch of old ladies with ten pound fanny packs. And then you would have kicked my ass."

"Which I'm about to do now," Ronnie said through clenched teeth.

"Listen she need some tampons. The longer we stand here, the more time she has in getting away."

Ronnie nodded. "Whatever." He grabbed the nearest box of sanitary napkins and shoved them in Ace's hand. "Just make sure you don't do it again." He waved his arms to catch the cashier's attention. "Hey Donna, add these to the list."

She smiled and nodded. It was about time in her thirteen years a cashier she met such a charming and good-natured individual.

Ace swung open the door, scaring a bunch of the women. "Get out!"

He ignore them as he approached Kim's stall. "Hey princess you still in there?"

"Where else would I be?"

He sighed a sigh of relief as he handed her the box. "Just checking."

He heard another groan. "Pads! I asked for tampons."

"Get over it and be thankful. Besides I'm a dude. It's not like I can tell the difference."

"Well don't you have a sister?" Came the response from the stall.

"Yeah, but it's not like I make a habit of going out and buying her anything. She usually has that stuff prepared."

"Whatever," she said, apparently standing up. "As if this wasn't already awkward," she muttered softly.

"Here take these." He stepped closer to take the box, when she slammed the door in his face.

His hands flew to his face as he screamed. Someone stepped behind him and hit the back of his head, causing him to drop.

Kim was slightly shocked to see another woman holding a broken pipe. "Come," she said quietly. Kim followed the woman, careful to not step on Ace. The bathroom was empty save for them. The woman walked out, shielding Kim until they made it safely to the turquoise Honda.

Once Kim got in, the woman glanced around making sure no one saw. "Keep down."

Kim looked up at the woman from a crouched position. "Who are you?"


	3. Deceit in the Discourse

**Disclaimer: All things power rangers' related are in no way mine. They belong to Disney and whoever else. Don't sue me.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome. By the way if you hadn't noticed this is an alternate universe. I tend to add some of Dino Thunder to this. I just don't know how yet. So you can expect it in some form, shape or the other. Enjoy!**

The woman looked silently at her companion before returning Kim's gaze. "That's not important right now. What is, however, is getting you back home… Kimberly, what is your association with the Callahan boys?"

Kim looked down from her cramped area preparing herself to speak.

The sandy haired man glanced back before cutting her off. "Jill that's not a priority issue right now. Kimberly settle down we still have to make it out of here."

"How do you know my name? Shouldn't I know who you people are? For all I know you could be some twisted minded serial killers or something? God, I'm so stupid."

The woman gave her an amused smile. "Don't you think you should have asked that before you got in the car?"

"Now you tell me. I was too concerned on getting out of that place."

Jill looked over the teenager sympathetically. "How'd you get _to_ that place?"

Kim shrank back into herself, giving the question much thought and then turned to the women considerably. "How 'bout a trade-off? Your information for mine? That way it's a fair trade."

"You sound like your father," the man driving the car said.

"You know my dad?"

She saw him nod and continued to let her mind run. _God… It feels so good to finally let my guard down. Unless…_ "How much do you know about the Callahan brothers?"

Jill flashed her a congenial smile. "What everyone knows. Absolutely nothing? However, I do know their mother was a very good, yet sickly woman. It's rumored she was half Sioux. Their father was a good cop, so I'm confused as to how this all got started."

Guilt poured all over her face.

"You feel guilty, don't." Kim looked up and eyed the woman suspiciously.

Jill kept her smile all the same. "I feel things. Besides it's written all over your face."

The man glanced back, flashing her a gentle smile before looking back onto the road. "You can get up now. We're a good distance from that place and I doubt they know who took you or that you're even missing."

Kim got up and sat in the seat, fastening her seatbelt, tugging on it for security. "Ronnie's going to be pissed."

Jill only shrugged. "So is every controlling boyfriend and husband when they realize that that medium unto which they asserted their control is no longer capable."

Kim nodded. "He reads minds. Did you know that?"

Jill looked off as if deciding whether or not to say anything. "To some extent. He sure isn't wary of using it, that much is for sure. It's possible his brother may possess a form of mind manipulating influence as well, but we're not sure. Stephen seems to be the wiser of the two."

"Or just the more timorous. Ronnie's not afraid because he knows he can use it to his advantage. Steve is just… Well, he's just Steve."

Silence drifted over them for a brief moment before the man in the front spoke up. "Kim, my name is Daniel Mathers. You can call me Dan, Danny for short."

"But not Donny or Danny-boy. He hates that. There are too many Irish associations with it," Jill said in good humor.

He glanced at her suddenly, retiring his right hand from the steering wheel and resting it on the armrest. "I'm sure you already caught up on some of wonder-lady's superpowers. Jill, here is what you call a Sensitive. She feels other people's emotions and what not. I don't really buy into all that crap but I ain't complainin'. It's helped us out a number of times. Me- Well, nothing's special about me other than doing what I have to do to get the job done"

Kim thought on this for a minute. "So what exactly is your job?"

"We're pretty much F.B.I. Something kind of like what you see in X-Files and the Twilight Zone but less extreme."

"So you two are supposed to be Agents Mulder and Scully?"

Danny laughed at this. "I like your sense of humor, kid."

Jill shrugged. "I guess it's better than some analogies but yes and no. We're your ordinary run of the mill F.B.I. agents just doing a favor for a good friend. Kim, you've been missing for three months yesterday. We've been keeping an eye on Ronnie's friends and they eventually led us to you."

"So, why didn't you arrest them?"

Jill sighed. "It's not as simple as it seems."

"Or you just wanted to keep me from looking bad. You know, for your friend, who happens to be my dad," she said matter-of-factly.

"Whoa! Someone draw in the reigns. Listen, Kim you're a good kid-" Danny called out, keeping his head faced towards the road.

"And who says the others aren't? This is a mistake-"

"Listen girly, accusing us isn't exactly the best thanks to give your rescuers. I mean, we just saved you," Dan exclaimed, looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"But don't you see what you are doing is immoral. I'm as much involved in this as the others!"

"Kim, we're not fit to make any assumptions or judgments-" Jill started.

"But I'm telling you!"

"Then don't! Listen, Kim these kids were already headed down the fast lane before you even came aboard. I know that Ronnie dragged you into this and that you didn't want to be apart of it. I know he held you against your will. I know this and that is why it was detrimental that we get you away. Ronnie is dangerous and you were the main person we are concerned about. He isn't going to treat Holly or Lolly or any of the others like he would you."

Tears were leaking from her eyes. "But it feels wrong."

"Kim I know you feel guilty but if it wasn't you it would have been some other girl. This was a long time coming. I need for you to let go of this culpability and to try to forget everything that happened."

Kim grabbed her hair and let loose a scream. Jill looked her over, carefully.

Kim slowly broke down. "You don't understand! If I had never broken up with Tommy, me and Ronnie would have never met. None of this would have ever happened. He's never going to let me get away, you know," Kim said, her voice lowering to a hoarse whisper as she looked up at her through puffy eyes.

Jill exhaled the long breath she'd been holding in. "Kim you need to rest. Calm down. Right now you're the walking epitome of an hyperbole. I think maybe this is too much drama for one day." She adjusted to sit properly, facing the dashboard. She glanced uneasily at Danny. _I pray tell that someone proves her theory wrong. How far would he go in getting her back? How much has this kid actually changed? First his parents, now it seems it'll be his little sister as well._

* * *

Stephen tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, his head resting askew off the headrest. Glancing at the car's clock he looked over at his brother who had taken the passenger's seat as his own.

"She's been in there for an awfully long time," Holly commented in the back.

"Bro, you gonna check on your girl or what?"

Ronnie opened his resting eyes and held up his hand before making known his mental count down. "27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22-" He opened the car door and began walking to the restroom. "21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15..." He swung open the door and caught Ace lying on the filth ridden floor.

He grabbed Ace by his hair, lifting his head off the floor and dragging him outside.

Jay and Stephen got out of their cars and rushed over.

"What happened? Did she do that to him?" Jay asked.

Ronnie remained silent.

"Bro, you okay?"

He cast a glance his brother's way. "Go get the gats. Let's indulge ourselves in one last heist."

Stephen looked at Jay reluctantly before they headed to their cars, while Ronnie dumped Ace in the trunk of Stephen's mustang. The gas station was now deserted save the cashier and the cop.

Ronnie pulled his ski mask down over his face and stripped off his jacket. Holly and Lolly sat at the wheels of the separate vehicles while Jay went back inside to locate the active cameras.

He returned rubbing his hands together. "Okay, there are two in the back corners and one behind the counter. I figure if we work in a counterclockwise angle around the store the camera won't pick us up."

"Did you see anymore? Are you sure that's all the cameras?" Stephen asked assuming the all the more candid serious role.

Jay looked off into space before nodding marginally. "I'm not sure. Ronnie, man if I had more time-"

Ronnie cut him off. "Listen, I truly don't give a damn about cameras or getting caught." He flexed his fingers and cracked the bones in his neck as if implying something. "I want my girlfriend back and if I don't do something now, I have a feeling I'll rip someone's head off. Now are you with me or not." He extended out his hand.

Stephen and Jay nodded and placed their hands on top of his.

"In it till we die," Ronnie breathed before breaking away to enter the store.

Stephen rushed in after him while Jay lowered himself into the passenger's seat of the Chevy.

Lolly stared down at him and said nothing.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, turning her head to look outside the driver's side window.

"Fine then." He raked his fingers through his short black greasy hair.

She quickly turned back to glare at him. "I thought we were finished Jay. The longer we stay here and do this the sooner we have to get caught… I'm scared. What if she rats us out? That bitch! Damn it, we're going to get killed because of her and it's not like Ronnie gives a fuck!"

"Shh, baby calm down. Kim won't snitch. Remember she's just as in it as we are," he coaxed, caressing her thigh.

"I- I- I just worry, you know." She sighed and muttered something offhand in Spanish before giving him a small smile. "I love you, James. I really do."

He gently took her hand and kissed it. "I love you too. Baby, we're going to be alright. I promise."

* * *

Ronnie jerked open the door and made himself visible to the cashier.

"Shit!" The woman yelled, bending to reach the gun under the counter.

"I don't think so," Steve said smirking, his face hidden by the mask. He pressed the gun to her skull.

Ronnie faced her and cast off a cocky smile. "We'd hate to have blood on your newly polished floors."

"Where's the cop?" Stephen said hurriedly, not feeling in the mood to play games.

"Like I'd tell a bunch of motherfucking cocksuckers like you!"

Ronnie sighed. It was all theatrics as he played the offended and hurt robber. "Miss- Donna is it? An old woman like yourself- How old are you fifty, fifty-five? -has to have someone she can call her own. Have any kids, Donna? How 'bout a boyfriend? No, see, I don't think so. I don't think you do. A woman like you sends out the vibe 'desperate'. But you do try, don't you Donna? You doll yourself right up so the fellas down at the bar in Calexico can hit on you. See you've been wanting real bad for Glenmont to ask you out but the thing you don't know is that he likes classy women. He likes 'em educated."

Donna calmed finding herself interested even though unwillingly.

Ronnie continued, grabbing a bag of barbeque potato chips and stuffing them in his mouth one by one. "You see Donna me and you aren't so different. In fact we're more alike than you fail to realize. I got a sister in the hospital, dying and I got a girlfriend who's done run off on me. We both all alone in the world."

Stephen looked at him somewhat skeptical.

"And you see my brother, my own flesh and blood don't trust me. He puts up his shields and what not trying to keep me out of his head- Donna, you believe in ESPN?"

Stephen bounced on his toes, anxious. _Ronnie, come on! Stop playing games! Let's get the money and get the hell out of here!_

She shook her head. Ronnie cast a playful glance to his brother.

"You should. I can tell you your innermost fantasies. How you plan to poison your ex-husband to get the insurance money. I mean, the bastard left you for a twenty year old exotic bar dancer which we both know is nothin' but another name for stripper. The girl ain't even got real tits. I mean you all woman and you worked day in and day out to support that man and his paper company daydreams."

"Yeah!" she cried, passion wavering her voice as her eyes watered, threatening to ruin her caked on mascara.

"You really loved that man. You put up with his drinking and his mama always calling. And you said nothing about the late nights. You deserve that money! What, a filthy low-life like him? He's wasting the oxygen and contaminating the soil. He should be six feet- no make that eight feet underground!"

She nodded vigorously before opening the cash register and handing him all the cash, even managing to stick it in a paper bag.

He winked at Stephen as she finished up. "Well, Donna I'm gonna let you in on a little secret?"

"What?"

Ronnie smiled. "Your ex has been planning for months to rob you out of your alimony. You know Reggie?"

"Yeah, he's the cop."

"All day Reggie has been spying on you. I don't think this was the first time but he and your ex Robbie are in on a scam to play you out."

Her mouth opened as if her deepest fears had been put to light. Her eye slowly twitched as anger flooded her emotions.

Ronnie looked at his brother and communicated telepathically with him. Stephen hesitantly pulled away as they exited the super mart.

Holly pulled up and they climbed in the car as Lolly came up behind them in the Chevy. Speeding off they didn't pay a second glance to the gas station behind them.

* * *

Reginald Davis finished up his hard work in the bathroom, leaving a strong, putrid, foul smell in the men's room, making his way to the super mart. He smiled. It was easy as cherry pie, his job. Never mind accepting small fees on the side for his service, he was a reputable man. He loved being the hero, loved having the power. He was lord to his small town of flies.

Opening the door he waved to Donna. "Hey, Donna afraid you gon' have to put some more toilet tissue in the men's stall. Did Deidre call? She was supposed to call to see what time I wanted something to eat-"

Donna took out her 9mm Luger, holding it shakily. "Reggie, you spying on me for Robbie?"

"Donna put the gun away. You don't want to do this-"

"Answer me! Are you spying on me for Robert?"

He laughed nervously. The classes he took on calming down citizens with erratic behavior proved to do him no justice as he vainly tried to persuade Donna to put the gun away.

"Listen, I'll keep this out of the records, just put the gun away. Donna you're making a mistake. We went to school together for chrissakes. Donna listen to me!"

"No, no, no, no! Reggie he put me through hell! I will not let him bring me down any further. Now answer me, are you or are you not helping him spy on me?"

"Donna this is crazy! You know I would never do something like that to hurt you," he cried, desperately trying to win her over.

She began sobbing. "Reggie you're lying. You always took his side! Always!"

"Donna, what does it matter? He's going to win anyways."

A shot rang out in the dead still evening space. Meanwhile police sirens blared down the highway coming due to a tumultuous dispatch sent out just minutes earlier.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I know this chapter had less of the rangers in it but I promise more ranger scenes in later chapters.**


	4. Moving On

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I know it's not much but it's a start, right? Enjoy!**

His head ached and his mind was restless. Struggling to keep a lid on his emotions, he fled to his only reliable safe haven: the race track. Everything in his life was being snatched from him. First his girlfriend, then his being a ranger, and now all hope for any romance at all. Kat called for a break in their relationship weeks ago and he was all for it. He had felt they had rushed into their relationship a little too fast anyway. And then Kim came back…

His eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to will the topic from his mind. Driving at one-hundred and fifty miles per and thinking back on his ex didn't constitute for safe driving methods. Yet to no avail he failed. He wondered how TJ was holding up, whether he was handling the leadership of his team well, whether he enjoyed having that outlet that he himself no longer had. He missed it. He craved and needed it. Where were putties, tengas, or cogs when he needed them?

_Tanya's wrong. Kim wouldn't just change. That guy is behind it. Kim was a ranger. She could kick the shit out of him if she wanted. Is her boyfriend- No, they weren't dating when she was taken. Is he somehow more dangerous than they think he is? Why would she- Tommy, stop making excuses for her! She doesn't love you anymore, get over it! …But, I just can't sit here and let her go, knowing that we may still have a chance. I can't just sit here knowing she's out there with some nut job. I said I'd always be there for her, so why the hell am I still in Angel Grove waiting?_

He finished his lap and brought the car to a halt in the docking station. Unbuckling his seatbelt and removing his helmet he caught a glimpse of Katherine coming down from the bleachers.

She walked over to where he stood somewhat shyly and he could only guess as to what she wanted. "Hey, how're you doing?"

He nodded his head slightly, not sure if he wanted to talk to her or not. "I'm good… at least right now I am. How about you?"

"I'm okay… just a little scared, that's all." She stood with the morning breeze fresh from the ocean, blowing her bleached looking hair everywhere.

Silence began to linger before he willed himself to speak. "I'm going to go look for her."

Kat wasn't no less shocked than she had been before when she found out about his going to Dimitra. "Tommy, don't do this. Kim's parents and the F.B.I. are doing the best they can to find her. Without powers, without any indication as to where she might've gone, how are you going to find her? Tommy it's like finding a needle in a haystack."

"But you know the needle's there, right? That means she can be found," he said low as he brushed past her. He didn't mean to act so coldly toward her. In fact he knew her reasoning was right but his heart refused to give into defeat.

"Dimitra said she'd be found when she wanted to. Tommy, Kim has changed. She's not the same person we knew."

"That's a lie!" He roared before calming down. He looked into her eyes and struggled to send his feelings and knowledge of Kim to her. Even though he knew he couldn't or that she would never understand, he tried. "That's a lie. Katherine, I can't explain the way I feel to you. I know I should be the one to agree with you and Tanya on this but I can't. I still love her."

She saw his sympathetic gaze and she hated it. She loved him and it really was a blow to her heart but she knew it was coming. She knew he couldn't simply step into another relationship and forget his girlfriend of two years. They had built too much together for her to make him forget. If anything, she helped him to remember. She selfishly tried to take his mind off of Kim so he could move on and of hope of that person being her. Yet the one reason it was so easy for him to grow accustomed to her was because of the borrowed morpher and suit that belonged to Kim. She closed her eyes and tried to fight back the tears she knew were coming despite her deep preparation for it.

_You're not mine. I wish you were, but you aren't. You're passionate and she helped you become that… I'm not going to be scared anymore. She needs you more than I do. You know her more than I do. I'm not going to keep you here, Tommy. I won't be that villain. _

"I know." She sighed, bringing her hand up to wipe away the fresh tears. "I know. I think I've known it all along and it was naïve for me to think we could actually be a couple because she was out of the picture." She finally raised her eyes to look at him. "You can do whatever you want, Tommy. I'm not going to stop you." She laughed softly while her tears continued to roll. "I hope you're right about her. You're a good person. You deserve to be happy, Tom, and I hope you'll be again."

He gave her a small smile. "Thank you. That means a lot, coming from you." He walked away, leaving her there.

"It's going to be okay, Katherine. It'll be okay…" She silently broke into tears. She knew she was going to miss him. She already missed him. She had just thrown away any chance of them ever becoming a serious couple down the drain. "Yeah, I'm going to be alright." _Save her, Tommy. Find her before it's too late._

* * *

Trini Kwan stood outside the Scott residence breathing in and out to calm her nerves. She was so ready to kick Jason Lee Scott's ass. "No, Trini. Violence is not the answer. Think of Kim. Think of Kim and how much she needs for you two to cooperate to help find her. _Of course, no. Jason had to be a dumbass and exclude you from everything. So you'll be lucky if you know anything about the case at all._" She sighed. "Breathe, Trini, breathe." She raised her hand and pounded her fist into the door. "Screw this. I'm kicking his ass." 

The door was quickly opened to Russell Scott. "Whoa! Whoa! Trini, are you okay?"

Jason nearly chocked on his milk.

His mother smiled. "That's what you get for drinking out the milk carton."

He gave a horrified smile. "Uh, mom I think I'll step out. I guess all that bad karma does catch up." He turned to head out of the room, only before being face to face with Trini.

"I can't believe you! How could you not tell me what you knew! I had to find out everything from Tommy!"

"Hey, Trini," he said meekly.

"Oh don't 'hey, Trini' me. You'll be lucky if I don't kick your ass right now!"

"I think I should leave," Evie said hushedly to her son before sneaking out.

Trini was pissed. Her smooth raven hair wasn't even placed in it's ponytail correctly. That's how he knew there was no not facing the inevitable.

"My best friend, who is practically my sister is kidnapped, and I'm the last person to fins out! Yeah, I call that staying in the loop! What type of shit is that, Jason! We've known each other since before grade school and you can't even pick up the damn phone and call me! …I thought I knew you better than that," she finished calmly. "What the hell is your fucking problem!" She pushed him roughly, prepared to do worse if he didn't respond, "Well?"

He swallowed down hard. "Trini, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I bet."

"It's just… What was I supposed to say? I wasn't even sure if any of it was all true. And with us being so weird right now, I didn't think it would be appropriate for me to call and risk being wrong."

She continued to glare at him. "Yeah, so what you did was supposed to be considerate towards me. -Some sort of twisted sense of sentiment for a good friend. Jason, that's bullshit. Just admit it you were scared."

He looked at her confusedly. "Excuse me?"

"You've been acting like a baby, trying to ignore my phone calls and failing to call me back. It was Kim, before she up and disappeared who had to tell me. If you like me so what! The least I expected you to do was to not keep me filled in on Kim's disappearance with any drama whatsoever, but I guess I was wrong. You weren't the man I thought you were. I thought you were better than that. I thought you could at least put your emotions aside and do all you could to help Kim get found."

"And I was-"

"No you didn't, because if you were you would have called me yourself instead of relying on Tommy. You and I were some of the last people to see and talk to her. If you would have pulled yourself together, maybe this Ronnie guy wouldn't have gotten so far with her… But, I'm not going to blame you Jason because it's not your fault Kimberly is gone. I'm just disappointed that you didn't call me."

He nodded. This was one of those rare moments he ever sat the sidelines and wasn't fully involved in a conversation. "Could I say that I thought it would have been impersonal for you to get a message through to you from me from that Ricky guy?"

She punched him in the arm. "I can't believe you. And his name isn't Ricky, it's Richie. It's not that hard to pick up a phone. You should have sucked it up and took it like a man."

He smiled, a faint blush showing. "You must think I'm a complete wuss."

She appeared to be thinking before she hit him in his gut. He groaned. "No, just soft in the middle. Now, come on. Fill me in on what Tommy forgot."

He laughed through his pain, holding his stomach. _Wow, she hits like a dude._


	5. The Calming of Oblivion

**A/N: Enjoy and have a Happy New Year!**

The crisp dark teal wallpaper of the hotel was the target of her attention. She bounced the rubber red ball she had got from out of a bubble gum machine downstairs against the wall in a rhythmic and aggressive way. Her mind was miles away from there.

Jill sighed, folding the newly bought clothing they had just roamed the mall top and bottom for. "Kim, why don't you help me."

Kim released the ball for a final time, letting it fall to the floor when it bounced back. She remained silent, coming over and taking a silver halter.

"I know this is a hard predicament for you to be in. Not being able to see and tell your family you're okay must be really difficult but, hang in there."

Kim looked at the other woman wanting to say something but stopping herself.

Jill brushed back a few strands of her reddened amber hair behind her ear as she put a pair of jeans on the far side of the bed. "Before you know it you'll be at home and making arrangements to stay in a dorm at Vanderbilt."

Kim said nothing which made Jill even more persisting.

"He's not going to come. He may be able to read minds but he's not omniscient."

Kim's brunette head shook gently. "I don't know…"

"Kim trust your instincts. No one has that much power."

Kim looked up. "You're so sure of yourself. But can you tell me why all of them were so afraid of him? So what he has the ability to read minds. That's all fine and dandy but when you think about it, it doesn't seem to add up. Maybe I should have never left. He'll be so pissed." Kim closed her eyes, shaking her head in unease. "Ace told me- he implied Ronnie isn't just capable of reading minds."

Jill smiled gently, trying to be patient. "Kim, we all thought Ronnie wasn't capable of a lot of things. He was always an A student, at the top of his class at UF, quiet and generous. No one ever knew of this darker side until just recently."

Kim sat on the neatly made bed with its crowded clothes and stared out. "When I first met him, he was helping out at the homeless shelter down the street. -The gym always helped out every third Wednesday- I was stirring some chili and he joked and said that if I stirred any slower there was a chance Greg, a really old vet, might turn twenty again because the ice age I would have brought on was only immune to him, the father of cold. It was thirteen degrees out and I was really pissy. I had got an F on my Trig. Quiz and I couldn't reach my boyfriend, so I just glared at him. I told him to stir it by basically doing caveman gestures, grunting and shoving the ladle into his hand. I drenched his yellow cashmere sweater in chili. Who wears cashmere to a homeless shelter?"

Jill laughed softly. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. Like a gentleman he just looked at me and then went off to find some napkins. I couldn't bear my guilt so I took over. He knows nothing about getting out stains."

Jill stayed smiling. "You sound as if you really love him."

A soft laugh barely made its way out of her mouth. "I used to tell myself that all the time. I actually started believing it at some point. The truth is I was in a big city with no one I could talk to and my life was falling to pieces. I had no idea what I really wanted to be, or what my future would hold. All I knew was that I was seventeen with a boyfriend I was head over heels in love with and I could hardly hold a five minute conversation with him on the phone. He was busy. He had priorities that I wasn't on the top of. And here was some good-looking twenty one year old who happened to be checking me out. -He kissed me and I let him. I didn't even know his name. I see him making a horrible mess on a nice looking and very expensive shirt and he sees an opportunity to kiss me. You could imagine my guilt and all of my anger. I felt like a slut because I let a random guy kiss me. When I tried to call Tommy and explain myself, because _I_ just had to, he wasn't there…

"Ronnie came over later that night to apologize. Even had the decency to tell me his name. He said he had heard I was having a bad day so he offered to tutor me in Trig. Of course I turned him down. I didn't even know how he got through the front gate. Somewhere in the back of my head was screaming 'Stalker! Psychopath!' While the other was charmed and 'Aww, how considerate. Tommy couldn't even give me that.' I was disgusted with myself. It wasn't my fault that he kissed me but I didn't push him away." She sighed, bringing her hands to her face and swiping them over her head to grab her hair into a ponytail. She released it and chuckled softly. "Maybe I should have trusted my gut feeling."

Jill shrugged. "Maybe… 'We can draw lessons from the past, but we cannot live in it.' President Lyndon Baines Johnson said that and I agree. You can continually beat yourself up over this or you can accept it and move on. You decide, Kim. Yet somehow I know you'll end up making the right decision in the long run." She got up. "I'm going to go see if Danny is ready, cause god I'm starving."

Kim nodded. "Okay." Jill began walking to the door before Kimberly stopped her, "Hey, Jill!"

Jill turned around. "Yes?"

"Are you and Danny…"

Jill smiled and wagged a finger at her. "Nosy, nosy."

Kim shrugged, giggling. "Well?"

Jill leaned against the wallpaper, standing thoughtfully. "He's Scottish and Catholic."

Kim raised an eyebrow pointedly. "And?"

"And my father's straight up English and Presbyterian."

Kimberly laughed. "So, are you going to let your father get in between you and that? Face it, we both know Danny's hot in a 'Amuhri-kan', body-builder, action hero type way."

Jill blushed. "Kim he's engaged."

"Oh!" Her face reddened from embarrassment. "That shut me up," she said, giggling.

Jill shook her head in amusement. "It's okay. It's not like I haven't thought it… I should get going. And, Kim."

"Hmm?"

"We're here to help. So if you ever feel like talking or letting anything off your chest… You know who to come to."

Kim nodded. "Thanks. Bye."

She heard the door shut and for the first time in three months she genuinely smiled. _Tommy, I'm going to fix us. I'm going to put all of this behind me and heal our relationship. I really am going to try._

* * *

Jesse Hartman opened his eyes to the black and stuffy trunk of the 1972 Ford Mach 1. Gasping to breathe, his body cramped from the short space in which his tall frame was jammed. "Hey," he coughed blearily. He nudged his knee against the top of the trunk's undersurface. "Hey!" His heart began to race, his mind finally grasping where he was.

* * *

The highway they were on appeared to be pretty busy with a few cars here and there. It was a little past lunch time and it was slowly starting to crowd.

"He's up," Holly said perkily.

"Good," Ronnie commented, now behind the wheel. "Cause we wouldn't want him to miss out on all the fun."

Stephen rubbed his head, tired. "Come on, man. Is this really necessary?"

Ronnie didn't respond. Instead he eased his foot on the gas.

A look of relief entered Holly's eyes. "This isn't so bad," she whispered to Steve.

Ronnie began laughing and they looked up. He was speeding at some 85 miles per and counting.

Stephen looked over at Holly. "Fasten your seat belt."

She nodded and did what he said, looking at him with fear in her eyes.

He took her trembling hand and held it. "Ronnie, you're scaring her! You know about the accident, don't put her through this."

"He's got to learn," Ronnie shouted over the humming engine.

"Well, let him learn with Holly out of the car! Please," Stephen yelled, watching Holly suffer what looked like a panic attack.

"Then it's not half as fun," he simply stated, swerving to not hit a car. He wore a smug smile with his eyes ablaze as he held the wheel with one hand, his other hanging dangerously outside the window.

"I can't breathe," Holly wheezed softly.

Stephen caressed her hand, holding her as best as he could under the circumstances. "Holly, baby, look at me." She did. "I want you to listen to me very carefully."

She bobbed her head, tears leaking from the side of her eyes.

"I will never let anything bad happen to you. You're going to get through this-"

She screamed as a car collided with another one nearby. "I can't- I can't do this Steve," she sobbed. "I have to get out." She looked pensively towards the door when he grabbed her arm.

"Holly, no!"

Her eyes closed and her other hand gripped onto the seat in a death lock.

"Holly, listen to my voice. I want you to inhale and say _I am_…," he said calmly.

She took in some air jaggedly and shakily repeated him, "I am."

"Now, I want you to exhale and say _relaxed_."

She breathed out and said, "Relaxed."

He smiled, nodding. "Now repeat everything I just told you to do except I want you to say those things to yourself. Do you understand?"

She nodded, looking up at him with her green and blue eyes.

Seeing that she was somewhat collected, he turned his attention to his brother. "You're a bastard, just so you know."

Ronnie's speed hadn't decreased at all over the occurrence of the debacle. "Then I wonder what that makes you." Abruptly he turned the car onto the dirt side and began spinning the car in circles. "Holly, do you like this? Huh?" He yelled.

She began sobbing, holding her eyes shut tighter so she couldn't see.

Ronnie deliberately sped down the uneven path, making the car jump and lurch.

Ace could be heard pounding the trunk and backseat frenetically.

Holly began to scream. "Stop it! Stop it!"

Steve sent him a telepathic message with no response. Relaxing his body, he focused, his pupils retracting.

The car broke down, sliding across the dirt floor. Ronnie only laughed harder.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She yelled repeatedly until her voice was starting to give way.

It finally came to a halt in front of a dead tree.

Stephen sighed, once he realized they weren't going to crash. "Holly, baby it's okay. Shh…"

She leaned into his arms letting him wrap them around her. "Stop it, stop it, stop it…" She quieted as he kissed her temple, cajoling her back into her self.

He let her go once she was settled.

"Ron, you're an asshole," she snapped, her voice low and hoarse. "No wonder Kim left you-"

"Holly-" Steve started, but she cut him off.

"No, Stephen! He needs to hear it. Ronnie, you don't care about anyone but yourself. I can't believe she stayed with you as long as she did. She's a good person. She shouldn't have had to suffer because of you! You know what? I'm glad she's gone."

Ronnie had stopped laughing, opening the door and getting out. His face was red and tense, glaring at Holly through intense watery brown eyes. "You know if it wasn't for you being my brother's girlfriend I'd kill you."

She said nothing.

"Stevie, control your girl unless you want her in a body bag."

Stephen kept his eyes low, and then turned, suddenly jumping. "Ace!"

Ronnie rushed and opened the trunk revealing a distraught punk kid.

"I think I shit myself… You tried to kill me," he spat out, bloodily.

Ronnie smiled. "Trust me if I wanted you dead, you would be. Now tell me what happened in that bathroom," he commanded, grabbing Ace's arm and pulling him out of the trunk.

"I did shit myself," he groaned.

James and Lolly pulled up behind them in the Camaro. "What's going on?" Jay asked getting out the car.

"Ace here is going to tell us everything, ain't that right?"

Ace groaned, nodding. He held his head. "I gave her the box of pads alright, and she did her thing." He rubbed his head while he thought back. "She goes to slide them back to me when she bashes my face in with the door. I'm screaming and I can't see anything but Kim's shoes. Someone must have come up behind me and slammed something hard into my head. It felt like… like iron."

Ronnie nodded. "So she did have help. You didn't happen to see who it was?"

For a moment he almost seemed like the old Ron. The one they trusted and loved.

"No. After that I blacked out. They hit me hard. Especially, Kim. Do I have a cut underneath my eye?" He sucked in his bottom lip and stuck out his chin, pointing to his left cheek.

Jay looked at it and then backed out of the sun. "No."

"I have to hand it to you Ron, you sure don't pick 'em cheap."

He gave a small smile and then sighed. "I pushed her." He looked over at Lolly hugging a still affected Holly. "Holly you were right. I scared her away. She was the only good thing I had and I-"

They remained silent.

"You know what, let's stop this. I can't believe I dragged all of you into this."

"No!" Lolly walked over and shoved him. "I staked my life for this. And Jay- No! Just because Kim ran away doesn't mean we're giving up. …We're criminals Ron, whether people know it or not. …Do you think that they'll just forgive us for taking their money? No. ¿Por que? Porque es loco. Ronnie, I know you love her and she means a lot to you but you have to let her go. If you show up at a jail with fifteen million dollars in cash, you know what they're going to do? They're going to put you in prison and your little sister will never get that heart transplant. Do you want that?"

She was crying unwillingly as she hit his chest to try and make him see. "Do you want that!"

His eyes were unfocused as he stood there. "No. But if I run I'll never see the two women I love most."

Stephen placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "But if you stay, you won't either. When we started this we said we were in it till we died. Ronnie, no one has to die. We're in it to finish. I'm not letting you quit because you had some epiphany. Cause I know you can't stand to see another family member die. Maybe you made some bad decisions before but you can change all of that. We can still make it to Mexico and wire the money into the account before it's too late. The doctor won't pull the plug on Lilly if we have it wired before the eighth. We can worry about Kim later."

"Okay," Ronnie agreed. "Let's go to Mexico."

The others cheered.

"Yes, I didn't shit myself for nothing!" Ace yelled.

Lolly squinted her nose. "That is so disgusting."

He shrugged while heading to the Chevy. Jay stopped him, grinning. "I don't think so. You're not getting into that car with shit on your pants."

Holly groaned while walking back. "Well, we're not getting anywhere anytime soon. Ronnie totaled our tires. Look at them. They look as if they melted."

Stephen kept his head down, and James and Ronnie laughed to themselves.

"What? You guys think this is funny? We're bank robbers and we're stuck out in the middle of the highway," Holly growled.

"No…" Ron said, holding up his hands.

"No, never. Why would I think a thing like that?" Jay covered, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, anyways we're going to need some new tires if we plan on getting anywhere," Holly updated.

"Yeah," Stephen sighed, sticking his hands into his pockets. "Sorry, guys," he whispered to Jay, Ace, and Ron.

"Well, look on the bright side. At least Ace can get a bath and some new pants," Jay joked, half-seriously.

Ace cheered. "I'm not complaining about that."

"Neither are we," Lolly quipped flatly.

Holly pulled her hair into a ponytail as she waited for someone to say something or say what they were going to do. "Well, are we going to stand here all day? What's the plan?"

Jay smiled. "I got just the solution for this pickle." He took out his phone number and dialed.

**

* * *

Scott Residence**

"I guess our home is officially the headquarters for finding Kimberly," Evie said, sitting down.

Caroline looked over anxiously.

Tanya took her hand and gently squeezed it for reassurance. "Relax, Ms. Hart. Just think of us as a personal Missing Inc. for finding Kimberly."

A wistful smile appeared on Caroline's face. "I used to think by this time my name would be Mrs. Caroline Dubois. I would wisk my daughter off and take her to France so she could train with the elite gymnasts there and everything. I've always wanted the best for Kimberly, and sometimes I think she knew it. I'd get so carried away with how incredibly skilled she was without worrying if I was pushing her. I just hope it's not too late to fix things between us."

Evelyn hugged her friend. "Oh, Carrie. We're going to get Kim back. She's going to be healthy and fine, and she won't be a criminal either. She's a good kid with good family and friends supporting and looking out for her."

Caroline nodded when her ex-husband came through the door. She stood awaiting any news he had on the whereabouts of their daughter. "Any word on Kim?"

Ford walked over, calmly. "They know where she is. They got lucky and traced the license plate numbers that one of the clerks gave at one of the Desmond robberies."

She brought her hands to her face thinking Kimberly was a fugitive. "They're going to arrest her, Ford."

The others quieted in the room.

"No, she's going to be offered immunity. With my connections and the information on this Callahan kid, they know she was dragged into it. Apparently this kid has had more than a few issues that has put him in one of the classified files at the Bureau."

"So do they have Kim now?" Adam asked.

"I'm not sure. When they get her, they're going to keep her in a safe house… This kid isn't what you call normal. He has… abilities."

Katherine stared out, suddenly thinking about Tommy. "Tommy," she muttered softly.

"What about him?" Rocky queried, turning his head to face her.

"He… Tommy went after Kim. He couldn't bear the thought of sitting and waiting any longer."

Russell and Ford sighed in unison.

"Do you have any idea as to where he might've taken off to?"

She shook her head. "No."

Ford looked at Russell. "We should call his parents."

Jason raised his finger in permission to speak. "Might I add, that Tommy is an eighteen year old."

Evelyn touched her son's shoulder, "Honey, but his parents still should know."

He nodded stubbornly, "But… He's an adult now. He did this on his own. The best we can do is call him and give him the heads up and the update. And also, if he left he should have his cell phone…" He looked at them all suggestively.


	6. What he doesn't know, can't kill him

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I hope this can serve as sort of peace offering. Also, please keep those who died at VA Tech in mind.**

Tommy Oliver drove along Route 62 in his red Dodge truck, biting on his bottom lip. He was so unsure of where or how to find her, but he was determined. He could no longer sit and wait for some awful thing to happen. He loved Kim with a passion that only seemed to grow stronger inside of him with every new storm. Despite what she had done to his heart, he crossed the river so many times he failed to realize that she had wrote the letter herself, donned him a brother, sent it to the youth center 'Dear John' package style, and left him for another guy who she could have been cheating on him with for months before she actually had the nerve to end their relationship the way she had.

He lessened the pressure he was applying to the gas pedal, slowing the car down as he pulled behind what appeared to be a traffic jam. Soon after all movement had stopped completely.

Looking over to a ringing cell phone which happened to ring like his old morpher, he sighed only guessing who it might have been. Grabbing it, he pressed talk and brought it to his ear. "Hi, it's Tommy Oliver. -Sorry I can't speak right now, I'm either really busy or I don't want to speak with you. Try again later, B-"

"Tommy, it's me Adam. We have news of Kim."

He looked out, thoughtfully before giving in. "Okay, so tell me."

"Tommy, her dad says the F.B.I. has this covered. They know where she is and are going to take her into protective custody. Bro, this guy… His name's Callahan. He's dangerous. At least that's what they keep telling me. I don't know. Are you going to come back now? You know this is a fool's mission."

Tommy grinned. "Deem me a fool then. Adam, I care about her and I need for her to still know that."

"But Tommy, how are you going to work the system to see her if she's going to be surrounded by a bunch of F.B.I. agents?"

"Adam, are you underestimating me?" He raised somewhat playfully. "I don't know, man. I just needed to get away. For the first time in years I felt helpless. I can't be there right now. The only way I'll come home is when I know she's there and safe."

Silence came from the other end. "I figured that. Well, just be safe. Remember you're not invincible Tommy. Even superman had his weakness."

* * *

The afternoon sky let the sun's light pass onto all that day, sitting clear and cloudless while hundreds upon thousands of cars ejected their poisonous fumes into it. Holly sat in the car shop's lobby sucking on the blow-pop she'd recently taken out of Lolly's purse a little more than ogling a guy that had given them a lift there.

With his back turned to his new admirer, he was busily talking with one of the mechanics there.

Lolly had just pulled up next to Holly and smiled catching her point of attention. "Hmm, he's cute."

Holly continued to stare. "He's more than cute. He's literally sizzling."

"Better not let Stephen or any of the other guys catch you."

"I'm not retarded." She sighed dreamily. "I just can't help checking out the lovely assets."

Lolly tilted her head, doing her share of inspection as well. "You ain't lying." She straightened herself out and grabbed Holly's hand. "Let's get a better view."

"Look, all I need is a tire and I'll be out your way. I promise," Tommy pleaded, looking at the cold-looking mechanic in earnest sincerity.

"There," Lolly said, as they crouched behind a shelf with random car parts.

"I'm glad you feel that way, son, but if I change one tire I gotta change them all. That's policy." The greasy-unshaven burly looking man, stared at him, waiting for him to cave in.

"I don't have money for a full exchange."

"Then I'm sorry."

Tommy bit down hard, his jaw line showing in the sunlight.

"Oooh, he's feisty. I like that," Lolly commented in a hushed voice. Holly merely nodded, her grin widening.

"Thanks for nothing."

He began to walk off.

Holly was beaming, bubbling over, "He has such a cute ass."

Then he stopped and began to turn.

"Shit! Go! Go!"

Looking where he could have swore he heard voices and coming up empty, he settled for browsing through the selection of racing paraphernalia. A Hispanic male of average height with low cut black hair and loose-fitting, baggy-looking denim jeans and a casual striped shirt, came over and began rummaging through the stuff.

Lolly and Holly straggled over, trying to suppress their giggles.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Jay asked him pointedly, taking account of Lolly's newfound interest.

He answered no, his mind wandering back to his ex, his failure, and the racing gear.

Lolly had walked over to Jay, stroking his hair and neck. "That's code for you to tell him some more about yourself. You, after all, did just get turned down a tire and we may be of assistance."

His dark hazel eyes read hers, taking her up on her offer. He shifted his body, moving his arms from their previously crossed position, and more towards his addressees. "Alright, let's see. My name is Tommy Oliver. I'm from Angel Grove and I'm passing through." He told them, not disclosing to them his situation.

Jay's interest spiked and the other plan he had in mind dissipated "You said you're from Angel Grove?"

Tommy's head nodded. "Yeah."

"So you must know the power rangers?" Holly broke out of her timid state and bust her way through Jay and Lolly, her eyes gleaming.

He laughed quietly. "I know of them."

Jay watched him more carefully. "I'm sure you do."

For some reason his statement seemed more flippant than a concurrence. Tommy and Jay held each other's gaze for a moment evaluating the other's intent.

Holly smiled. "So tell me what it's like living in the same city as the power rangers? It must be cool."

He shrugged. "I guess."

"What do you mean 'you guess'? We're talking about the power rangers here! So do you know if they're aliens? What happened to the old ones? Why do their suits keep changing and where's the white and black rangers? The white one was my favorite, you know. And I've also always loved-"

Ace walked over, fresh from the back and clean of any spoiled clothing or smell. "Whoa, Holly slow down! Give the man a chance to breathe. Holly's a power rangers fanatic," Ace interjected as if Tommy didn't catch on. "My name's Ace by the way. That reject over there talking's Ronnie and the quiet, shaven Kurt Cobain wannabe by him is Stephen. And I'm sure you know Lolly, Holly, and Jay by now." Jay hit him in the stomach with his elbow while Holly imparted to him that it was a private not group matter. "Yeah…" He quieted, scratching behind his head, while the heat from the glares he was receiving from the rest of the group continued to burn.

"So earlier… Was there any reason your pants were… you, know?" Tommy asked meeting awkward hostility head on with awkward moment recaps he'd learned from Rocky.

Ace's embarrassment only heightened from Tommy's raised question. Snickering could be heard from the others.

"Yeah, Ace care to enlighten us," Lolly added.

Tommy let it go. "It's okay, it's really none of my business. I just noticed the stain from before…"

Ace nodded, glad he let it go.

Tommy's attention went to the heavy looking bags they were carrying. "So it doesn't look like I'm the only person heading somewhere."

Jay looked down at the large duffle bag he was holding and did his best to shrug it off without signaling unease. When Tommy didn't back down his anxiety only grew. He wasn't a fool to their weakly composed story of going to the gym.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing you didn't buy that."

Tommy said nothing, neither confirming or denying Jay's statement.

"Nothing gets past you," Ace responded followed by a nervous laugh.

"So where are you going?"

"You haven't told us where you're going, so why should we?" Jay asked.

"Good point." His phone sounded. "Look, it's none of my business. Just asking's all." He raised his hands in the stance of a surrender, showing no harm. He wasn't in the market for another enemy. He looked at the phone considerably before turning it off.

"How old are you?" Lolly asked. The silence had gotten too much for her to bear.

"19. You?"

"17."

A smug look appeared on his face. "Young. Shouldn't you be in school?"

She laughed a solitary note, "Ha!" Flapping her hand in front of her face. "Funny! Very funny indeed. You didn't happen to mention you were a comedian."

He smiled one of his charming smiles, "You didn't ask…"

Jay wrapped his arms around her protectively, signaling 'back off' to Tommy, though it wasn't needed.

"So can you or can you not help me?"

Lolly looked sweetly to Jay and started coaxing him seductively in the lovely language of español. Holly remained quiet, looking on amused.

Jay's eyes wore on languorously in a distant gaze before he gave in. "Okay, okay… I'll put in a good word and help you out."

"Thanks, man," Tommy's face lighted up, charming the girls. "What do I owe you?"

Lolly, had to catch herself, putting her hand over Holly's mouth to make sure nothing slipped. "No, nothing. You owe us nothing." When she really wanted to ask for dirty things. She could have all but guessed Holly wanted the same.

Jay's frustration only grew. He looked at Tommy in his hostile way and told him, "I just want to see to it that you get where you're going." He then left, only before he said something to Ace, and went to the back.

Tommy sat in one of the colorful plastic chairs and tuned into the television. Some news program was on and a perky anchorwoman was talking when the girls ran over and sat in the chairs next to him. Ace walked over and they seemed to remember they were taken and got up in fear of being ratted out. Ace instead took the chair over from him.

Suddenly the woman went off the screen and pictures of Kimberly flashed on the screen.

Ace could be heard muttering some obscenity when Tommy got up to turn up the TV's volume. He in turn began to eye the other guy suspiciously.

"You knew her?"

Tommy merely nodded.

"She was a great acrobat," he said offhandedly, hoping to drag out of him something to get him back in the good graces of Ronnie, even though Ronnie was in a good-natured mood at present.

"Gymnast." He stated it without even thinking or even acknowledging the other guy.

"What?"

"She's a gymnast." Tommy glanced at him briefly before turning to the screen.

"Whatever."

Tommy stared on like a zombie while the girls went back and forth from glancing at him and then the screen.

The news special went off and his attention waned. Holly smiled at him and then got up to approach him. "Me and Lolly were just talking. You mentioned earlier that you were from Angel Grove. Did you know Kim?"

"Yeah, I know her." He tugged on his ponytail and redid it.

"Personally?" Lolly asked, following Holly.

"Yeah. She was… She was my girlfriend at one point in high school."

Shock didn't conceal itself well with this crew.

"Really! You're lying! You've got to be lying!" Holly exclaimed, excited.

"Why?" He remained calm, not understanding them.

"Because we're really huge fans of hers," Lolly covered. "So how did you guys break up? Who broke up with whom?"

"Even though it's really none of our business and you don't have to tell us," Holly took over.

He shrugged, his mood dampening. "It's okay. She left me for another guy when she went to Florida."

Ace made hissing sounds of pain. "Dude, that must have hurt."

"Yeah, not as much as not knowing why." His pride and heart were wounded all over again.

"What she never told you why she left?" Holly asked empathizing even more.

"No, she dumped me in a letter."

"Oh." Suddenly Lolly felt ashamed of herself for prying. "Do you hate her?"

He laughed bitterly. "I couldn't even if I tried. We were close. At least I thought were. After the letter, I ended up second-guessing everything. I resented her for a little less than a minute. Tried to move on and nearly succeeded."

"Nearly?" Holly asked, almost afraid of the answer with Ace standing there.

"I don't know. It seems so dramatic and here I am talking to a bunch of random strangers about my problems."

Holly patted his hand. "I'm sure she didn't mean any harm by it."

He snatched his hand away. "She said she thought of me as her brother! Then sent it at the youth center where we hung out and then what's worse one of our friends read it aloud to all of our other friends. She made me look like a complete idiot."

"Your loss, man."

Tommy glared at Ace, quieting him. He then calmed. "But I forgave her and took it like a coward. I let her go. I didn't want to know his name or the sordid details."

"Well, maybe it was for the best," Ace offered for comfort.

"Maybe at one point I might have believed you, but now not so much. She's missing now and I can't help but think I could have done more. Read between the lines or fought harder for her or something. I've tried to silence my feelings for her for so long I nearly believed it. I couldn't see why she could throw a relationship- I couldn't see how she could be so quick to turn to someone else. Now I'm not so sure she meant any of it."

Jay and one of the mechanics came out, awaiting him at the back.

"What do you mean?" Lolly asked.

"You wouldn't be able to understand."

She grabbed his hand as he shifted to get up. "Why don't you try me?"

"It's complicated."

He rose and headed towards them.

Ace scrambled to his feet but the girls stopped him. "What are you doing? Ronnie needs to know about this."

Holly shook her head. "No he doesn't." That guy is in pain because of Ronnie and if Ronnie's impressions are true she wants to be with him as much as he wants to be back with her."

Lolly nodded. "Besides haven't you ever heard the saying that 'Snitches get stitches'. Just think Jesse, Ronnie gets dangerously possessive of her, he'll risk us getting caught trying to go after her, and he nearly killed you when you let her get away. He feels sorry for himself right now and is starting to act even remotely human. If you tell him he'll just go back to acting like a reckless gangster. Do you really want to pull that trigger?"

Ace nodded. "I getcha. Okay, we don't tell. So how do we keep it from him? The guy reads minds."

Holly spoke up, "We worry about that later. Right now let's focus on Tommy getting out of here. If Ronnie finds out- I don't even want to think about it."

He pushed his thoughts of her to the back of his mind, trying to eliminate his distress. He paid the mechanic and jumped in his truck, driving off. He'd try to avoid ever using his truck to go on tangent drag races with the other rangers ever again. He'd let his tires deflate naturally. He didn't know where he was going or if he'd even uncover any evidence of Kim and her whereabouts from the F.B.I. but he'd try his best. And that hardly ever failed him."


	7. Getting spooked

**Enjoy!**

It was seven o'clock and raining, and she was bored out of her mind. Dinner was okay, she guessed, but it was awkward. She was entrusting her life to two people she hardly knew and hadn't talked to someone she knew for ages.

The turquoise tint of the neon lights from a nearby skyscraper reflected off of the wet glass. It entranced her, leaving her somewhat breathless. The dim lights of the empty vending slash lobby area made it all the more seductive.

The whole of her body and clothes were soaking wet after she yielded to her curiosity to taste the rain. It didn't taste like much, more like the water she's always experienced- wet, cool, and refreshing, with some hint of a metallic aftertaste. Nothing special. At least she was satisfied in that sense. She popped another peanut m&m into her mouth, as she continued to stare out.

A faded and beat up red truck pulled up in the hotel's parking lot, and the person who got out, none other than… Some random old guy. Her heart had skipped a beat for nothing. Standing up she traced the outline of the truck and tried to remember the details of his truck from her last visit to Angel Grove. "I bet I'm not even on his mind… He's probably…" She whispered as she turned to sit down, and gasped.

"Hey…" He spoke first.

"…Hey." The shock wore off and she was at a loss for words. "Is this a dream?"

"Afraid not."

"Why would I be afraid?"

Silence drifted in-between them.

She was the first to speak this time. "Are you mad?"

"Mad about what?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do, Kim."

She sat next to him, her eyes never leaving his. "-How'd you find me?"

Tommy let his thumb brush past his chin as he took her in with a small, accomplished smile. "I saw you when you were dancing in the rain."

An embarrassed look overcame her. "You saw that."

He nodded. "You look good wet." His smile faded. "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." She wanted to tell him everything was alright. His face was so red. "So… How is it that you saw me standing in the rain?" She leaned in just a little closer. Her body was slightly cold.

"I was driving through… I'm looking for you."

She half-giggled softly. "And you found me."

His gaze was reassured and something somewhat of a smirk formed on his lips. "That's right, I did. I met your boyfriend."

A look of horror overtook her. "Ronnie?" She soon straightened up, the fear gone from her eyes replaced with one of disgust. "He's not my boyfriend."

"You could have fooled me," he said dryly. "The way you ran off with him and all."

"It's not like you cared," she snapped. "You were too busy with Kat, remember. Is this what you came for? To taunt me!"

"I came to tell you not to bother coming back. I don't want you, Kim. I never did, that's why I let you go."

A strained sound came from her throat. The succumbing tears glistened in her eyes. "I thought you were the better person, that's why I forgave you. I hoped you'd forgive me too. I wanted us to at least be friends."

"I'll never be your friend."

Her dark, damp, brunette and amber head bobbed slightly as she sobbed. "I'll always be yours." She reached out to touch his form when it burst into flames. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god," she breathed, shook. Shaking from her stupor, she ran out of the lobby and up the stairs to her room.

"…Jill! Jill! Jill!" She fidgeted with the key, failing to get the door to open when Jill opened the door.

God, Kim what's gotten into you?" Jill was disheveled, from apparently being awaken in the middle of a nap. Danny had opened his door as well.

"Ronnie! It's Ronnie," she said hushed. "He knows where I am. He's coming."

"How-" Danny started.

"It's Ronnie. Let's not ask any questions. We have to get out of here! We have to get out of here now!" Kim practically screamed.

They threw things in the car and sped off, not bothering to check out, only leaving a few hundeds to cover the bill with the woman at the counter.

They were on the highway behind traffic.

"Damn it," Danny muttered.

"Don't worry, I don't think he can find us here," Jill offered, trying to make the mood lighter.

"How'd he find us to begin with?" Dan asked.

"I don't know. I thought he was my boy- my ex-boyfriend Tommy. It looked so real. I never gave him away- so how? He knows what Tommy looks like. Oh god." Kim was in a state, not really addressing them but as if telling it to herself. "He'll kill him." She looked up at them, horrified. "If he can do that, what else can he do? How powerful is he?"

"I can't believe you thought you could keep this away from me. _Me!_ How stupid are you?" Ronnie yelled at them, rage in his eyes. "Holly, you are so lucky you're my brother's girlfriend! -And you, Lolita, this is a first. Do you think me to be weak!" He scraped a chair across the concrete of the shop. "Ace, my man, you always come through. But you should have came through a little sooner. Jay shouldn't have had to mention it to me before you decided to fill me in. Were you afraid I'd be upset?"

"Ronnie, man, you haven't been acting like yourself."

"How the hell would you know who I've been acting like!" He roared. They all became silent. He finally found a spot and set the chair down with the hand he'd been holding it with as he took another drag from his cigarette. Sitting down, he held his head in the palm of his hands. "The way she looked at him." He puffed on the cigarette twice before flicking it to the side. "She's never once looked at me that way. It's not fair. He let her go. I protected her… I-"

"Pushed her away and forced her to give up the things she loved. Ronnie you're so selfish. That's why we didn't tell you. If you kill him, she will never forgive you." Lolly said, softly.

"I don't care," he laughed. "As long as he doesn't get to have her. I'll be happy."

"Really?" Holly asked. "Cause to me it looks like you're feeling just the opposite. Let her go, Ronnie, and maybe she'll see-"

"Do you think I'm going to sit around here hoping that she understands and forgives me?" He began crying. "I've treated her like shit and I can't compare to that guy."

"Yes, you can. Show her the guy she fell in love with."

"It's too late for that, Holly. I can't fix it."

Stephen stepped out to face him. "I'm not going to let you do something you'll spend the rest of your life regretting because of some girl. You're better than her. If she can't see why you did what you did than obviously she's shortsighted. Ronnie, let's get the hell out of here. Please, for Anna."

Ronnie blinked back tears, thinking on which girl he'd act.

"Well, I've called him like fifteen times and he still hasn't picked up. So let's just hope he's alright," Jason said.

"…Mr. Hart, can we please call her? Please, I really need- We really need-" Trini started.

He nodded, rolling his eyes slightly. "Alright, since you guys just can't seem to stop asking. This definitely goes against all protocol." He began dialing the numbers of the hotel. "Caroline speaks first, though. After all this I think she deserves it." He said, speaking of his ex-wife whom he looked at, still slightly worried. "Hi, this is Ford Hart. I'd like to be transferred to Jillian Meyer's room. Yes, thank you- What? What do you mean they left? Where? Do you know where they went?…Okay. Thank you." He turned off the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well? Ford? Where are they?" Evangeline asked, holding her friend's hand.

"They checked out. The clerk said they'd looked spooked and hadn't even waited until they were officially checked out." He sighed. "Dan will most likely have his phone cut off, but I'll try to reach him."

"What in the world could have two F.B.I. agents and Kim "spooked"?" Rocky asked. They all looked at each other in fear.


End file.
